The True Relation Between Thor and Loki
by destinylynnxp
Summary: How I think it should be done(:
1. Chapter 1

"No Loki we can not tell father." Thor said as he looked out into the galaxy. "We must." Loki said. "We must tell him we're leaving to marry one another." Thor ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what father will say?" Thor asked with anger. Loki stood back. "We'll have no power." "We will be normal brother." Loki said. "I do not wish for normal." Thor said. Loki frowned


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you wish to marry me brother?" Loki asked. Thor ran his hands across his face. "I do not." He says. He turned back to gaze at the Galaxy. "After all we've been through though." Loki said with sadness in his voice. "Oh do not be sad brother. We are strong men. I will go to the new world with you." Thor decided. "You will?" Loki asked unable to control his shock in his tone. "Yes, it will be different. Different kinds." Thor said. "Great, let's tell father." Loki said.

"LEAVING?" Ordin shouted at them. "We will return." Loki said. "Why do you wish to leave me?" Ordin asked. "We want to explore the world." Thor said. "Explore? It's bad enough you explore others." Ordin said. The boys stood still and refrained from looking at each other. "I do not think this is smart." "But father..." Thor began. "NO!" Ordin shouted. "You will not leave this castle when you are next in line. What kind of king would leave his people, his kingdom to go visit a cold world?" Thor frowned. "Father, I just want to see what it's like." Thor said. "Please." Ordin rolled his eyes. The begging and pleading of his two youngest was hard to say no to. "Fine." He finally said. "You may go. Only for an week." Loki and Thor smiled and hugged their father. "YES!" They shouted.

They went to their room and started packing. As they packed it hit Thor. "Loki..." he said. Loki turned to him. "Yes?" he asked. "We're going to be there longer than a week, aren't we?" he asked. "Yes." Loki replied. "Why?" Thor asked. "We do not know their ways." "We'll adapt. We'll meet fine men." Loki said. "I do like girls you know. Just because I've had an experience with you does not mean I don't like females." Thor said packing a shirt into his dufflebag. "I understand. But, I am gay." Loki said. "I feel good to say so due to fathers woman to man wishes." Thor smiled. "I'm happy you're happy." Thor said. A knock came to their door. They opened the door and there stood their father. "It's ready." he said lowly.

"I will miss you two, please be careful." Ordin said. "We will. We'll see you next week." Thor lied. He felt a little bad. He's never lied to his father before. "Goodbye father." Loki said. When they said their goodbyes they left. "Oh my boys...please be safe..." Ordin said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the streets in their skinny jeans and T-shirts there was a lot of attention drawn to them. Girls looking them up and down and men shaking their heads. "What's wrong with us?" Thor asked. "Nothing." Loki said. "We're perfect." They walked into a club and they saw a bunch of dancing people. "Now this is a party." Thor said with a smile. Loki smiled back at him. They walked in and they were handed a glass of champagne. "What is this?" Thor asked. "I don't know. We're supposed to drink it." Loki said. They touched glasses and drank. Thor frowned. "Gross." "I like it." Loki said. "Come, let's dance."

They went out on the dance floor and a bunch of girls gathered around Thor and began to dance on him. He raised his eyebrows at them. "Do something." Loki shouted at him. Thor shrugged his shoulders and began to dance. He studied each girl but none of them he found attractive. After the song was over, he left his brother on the dance floor and went to get himself a drink. He sat and drank another glass of champagne. "This place is crazy." A girl said. He turned his head to the left to see a beautiful, blonde long haired, freckle face, blue eyed girl. "Uh... Yeah. It's crazy." He said. "You must be new here." She said. "Yes, first time." He said. "This place is different. Party animals as my father would say." She laughed. "You're close with your father, that's good." She said. "I'm Hayden." He shook her hand. "Thor." He said. "Your name is Thor?" Hayden asked. "Yes, is that a weird name?" He asked. "No, it's just uncommon." She laughed. "Nice to meet you Thor."


	4. Chapter 4

After the club Loki took Thor to the house he had bought. "Loki, how did you afford this place?" He asked. Loki smiled and shrugged. "I may or may not have had some money." He said. "We don't believe in this kind of money back home." Thor said. "I know." Loki said. "I've been here before." Thor whipped his head over to look at Loki. "You've been here? Without fathers permission, how?" He asked. "It's my business isn't it? I'm just glad you're here." Loki said giving his brother a hug.

They had huge rooms, some of them they didn't know what they were going to do with. "We could probably have a swimming area in here. Add a hot tub and a swimming pool." Loki suggested. "Oh yeah, that'd be great." Thor agreed. "Imagine how many chicks would be in here." "Chicks?" Loki asked. "I don't dig them." "Oh sorry... I mean think of how many men would be in here." Thor said trying to adjust. "Many... Many hungry men." Loki said with a spark in his eyes "Hungry?" Thor asked titling his head to the side. "Yes, hungry." Loki said. "I'd give them something to eat." "Eggs." Thor said with a smile. Loki frowned. _This guy really doesn't get it._ "Sure... Eggs." Loki said with a fake smile.

"Who's that girl you met at the club?" Loki asked. "Oh some girl named Hayden." Thor said. "I told her my name was Thor." "We really need to change our names." Loki said. "Well it's too late, I already told her my name." Thor said. "Thor will be your middle name." Loki said. "What's my first name?" Thor asked. Loki stared at Thor and observed him. "Hmm..." He said placing his hand on his chin. "Samuel?" "Samuel Thor?" Thor asked. "I don't think so." "If you don't like it, why don't you change it?" Loki said with annoyance in his voice. "Michael." Thor said. "Michael Thor?" Loki asked. "Why can't your last name be Thor?" "Ok, but my first name is Michael and I do not have a middle name." Thor said. "What about me?" Loki asked. "Nicholas." Thor said. "Nicholas Alexander Thor." Loki said rising from his chair. Thor began to laugh. "What's so funny, Michael?" Loki snapped. "Your initials." Thor laughed. "They spell NAT." "You're immature." Loki said. "We must go job hunting tomorrow, there is no way we can keep a house like this if we do not have money." "Fine, but I don't want you working with me. It's bad enough two guys live together." Thor said rolling his eyes. "Fine." Loki said. "I didn't want to work with you anyways." Thor smiled and took his shirt off and Loki's eyes scanned his chest with hunger in his eyes. "Stop looking at me that way." Thor scolded. "I'm sorry." Loki said. "You just have a very nice body." "If you like mine so much, get one for yourself." Thor said closing the door to his room leaving Loki outside the door. Loki leaned his head on the door and sighed. _Why won't he be gay for me? I've been wanting him for the longest time. That one day where I forced him to kiss me...I don't regret it. I still feel the pain he gave me in my cheek for him slapping me afterwards. I hear him yelling at me '__**GOD LOKI I'M NOT GAY!**__ But oh brother, I wish you were._ He turned from Thor's door and went into his own and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor threw on a suit and tie and walked out the door into his nice Dodge Charger into the nearest restaurant. The worker looked up at him and blushed. "Hello. May I help you?" She said trying to remain calm. "Yes hello, I was wondering if you have job applications here." He said. "You..You want to work here?" She stuttered. "Yes." He said flashing a smile that made her melt. She looked through some papers and handed him a paper. "Just fill it out and hand it back when you're finished." She said. He smiled and took the paper from her. "Thanks." He said.

He took a seat and began to write down his answers. _My name? Th...Wait that's my last name...It's Michael._ "Thor?" A girl said. He looked up and saw the girl from the club standing in front of him. He stood up quickly. "Hayden...Hi." He said. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." She laughed. He shrugged. "Job searching." He breathed. "Did you know I worked here?" She asked. "No? I don't really know you." He said. "Well, if you get the job looks like we'll have to change that." She said giving him a wink before walking away. He watched her walk away. _A tease, she is._ He sat back down and finished his paper with a smile on his face.

Loki walked into a model agency company. "Hi, I'm here for a job." He said. "Oh you must be Nicholas." A man said. "Yes." Loki said. "Follow me." He said. He lead Loki into a photoshoot room where a girl was having her pictures taken. "You'll be the one to help with dressing. You'll help the models get ready in between photo shoots." He said. "Oh ok, that sounds fine." Loki said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." "Adam." The man said. Loki nodded. "Nice to meet you." Loki said.

With papers in hand, Thor made his way to the front to be greeted by the same lady he spoke with before. "Finished?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, I am." He said handing her the paper. She took the papers from his hand and scanned through the paper. Her long eyelashes slowly looked up at him and he felt himself get a little turned on. "Uh..." He began. "So, will you guys call me when you have made an decision?" "Yes, we'll be sure on it." She said. _I don't know why I'm so attracted to her._ He smiled and looked at her name tag that read, "_Amanda_" "Thank you Amanda." He said. She smiled sweetly and walked off. He turned and walked out to his nice Dodge Charger.

As far as work was concerned with Loki, he was having a ball. Enjoying his time getting to know everyone on set and so far he's had an eye out for Adam, his man candy. "See you first thing tomorrow Nic." Adam said walking out. "What time exactly?" Loki asked. "I'd say meet me here at 8:30 so we can go for breakfast and then we'll both be here for work at 9." Adam said. _Inviting me to breakfast already? As long as you are the whipped cream on my pancake._ "Sounds delicious!" Loki smiled. "Indeed. Have a good one Nic." Adam said slapping Loki's arm and getting into his car. Loki smiled and got in his nice Bugatti and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!(: Whoooo. 2014 (: Haha. Ok, so due to the new year I decided I'd be writing more for all of you, because I have gotten numerous messages asking for me. [Which I'm glad you are all enjoying] So enjoy Chapter 6.**

Thor was now quiet familiar with his job and he did a great job at it. Hayden seemed to take great interest in him, and he to her. "So, would you like to go out tonight?" He asked. Her cheeks grew red and a big smile came across her face. "Yeah, that...that'd be really great." She said. He smiled and walked off. _See, you got it in the bag._

Loki was now moved over closer to his brother with this model company. Loki at this point had grown a huge crush on his boss, Adam. "Nicholas, glad to see you're here!" He says once Loki walks in the door. "Where else would I be?" Loki says rolling his eyes. Adam smiles sweetly at him and pulls him off to the side. "I must confess something to you that, I've...I've never really told anyone this before." He says. "And you're telling me because?" Loki asks. "Because, I trust you and I feel a strange closeness towards you." Adam says. Loki shrugs his shoulders and waits. "Ok, speak up." He says. "I feel like, I've felt something come off of you." He says. _Come off of me? Oh hold on honey, my clothes haven't came off yet for you._ "Oh?" Loki asks interested. "Yes, it is strange." Adam says raising his eyebrows. "Indeed." Loki agreed. "What makes you think this?" "I find myself thinking of you after hours." He says. "So, that came off of me?" Loki asks bored of the subject. Adam opens his mouth and Loki holds his hand up. "I've got work to do as do you, we should get started." With those words spoken he makes his way out of the main room and into the dressing room. "Don't you want to discuss this?" Adam asks following him. _Of course I do!_ "Not really no." Loki lies.

It's finally after work and Thor is at his house getting dressed up and smelling good for his date. As he starts getting ready he gets a phone call. "Hello?" "Micheal?" It's Hayden. "Hey! Couldn't wait to hear my voice huh?" Thor says with a smile. She doesn't laugh at his joke. "I can't make it tonight." She says. "What?" He asks. "Why?" "I... I have other things to be doing other than going out." She says. "We can do anything you want, I don't care. As long as I'm with you is all I'm concerned about." He says. "You can't be with me tonight ok? I just don't have time for this." She says. _She obviously doesn't like me. _"Maybe I was right about you." He says. "You are just a tease." "Michael please don't be like that." She says. "Oh do you expect me to be happy?" He asks nearly shouts. "I just want you to understand." She says. "I can't understand something you won't explain." He snaps. "Goodbye."

Loki walks into the house to see his brother asleep on the couch. _Classic brother of mine._ he says rolling his eyes. He goes up to take a shower to go out to the club hopefully Thor would like to join him. By the time he is finished and is about to head out the door, Thor is awake. He's in the kitchen doing something. "I'm leaving!" Loki shouts. "See ya!" Thor replies. Loki opens the door and Hayden is standing outside in the pouring rain. "There's something out here for you." Loki shouts and then leaves.

Thor comes wondering to the door in his PJ pants hanging off his hips and he's shirtless and his hair is short and messy. "Hayden?" He says. "Why are you here?" "I wanted to give you an explanation." she says. He rolls his eyes. "No listen to me!" "I'm listening. I have ears for a reason." He says. "My mother just died ok... I didn't think it'd be so soon. I really wanted to go out tonight but she died just tonight and when I tried to tell you, you snapped at me." She says. "Well, you weren't making any sense!" He says pulling her into his house and giving her a big hug. She starts to cry into his chest. _Poor girl. She's so lost without her family...She must now have much of a family...I couldn't bare to see my parents go._ After Hayden had cried out all her tears, she looks up slowly through her wet eyelashes at Thor. "You're a really great friend." She says and he gives her a smile. "Well, I know you'd do the same for me if something terrible happened in my life such as this." He says. She smiles and wipes her eyes and he watches her carefully. Almost as if he is studying her. "What?" She asks. "Hm?" He replies. "You're staring at me." She says. "I know, I'm just thanking the Gods above for creating something so beautiful." He says. At this point Hayden is so vulnerable and she pulls on the top of Thor's jeans and kisses him.


End file.
